The first to Die
by lousii
Summary: TRADUCTION de Halfbloodhannah: "Je pense que Cornedrue sera le premier à mourir." "..." "Bête comme tu l'es, tu vas sûrement être tué par un psychopathe." Les Maraudeurs parlent de la façon dont ils vont mourir et tout ça se termine par un pari.


**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas HP.

* * *

**Disclaimer bis :** Je ne possède pas l'histoire (encore moins les personnages de ce fait), je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de « The first to Die » de Halfbloodhannah.

En effet, cette fic a été publiée aprés l'autorisation de l'auteur... Une fois de plus, je vous présente mes plus plates excuses.

Et je remercie profondément et solennellement Tipex pour son aide à la correction.

* * *

« -Je pense que Cornedrue sera le premier à mourir.

-Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi, génie ?

-Bête comme tu l'es, tu vas sûrement être tué par un quelconque psychopathe. »

Sirius bloqua l'oreiller que James lui envoya. Peter rigolait tout en suivant la scène.

« -Tu sais, je dois dire que je suis assez d'accord avec Patmol, déclara Peter. Peut-être que tu mourras à cause de Lily ! »

Hélas, Peter ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter l'oreiller et le reçut de plein fouet. Les Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire pendant que Remus s'asseyait à côté d'eux, dans la salle commune.

« -Avec quoi es-tu d'accord Peter ? Demanda-t-il tout en commençant un livre qu'il était allé chercher.

-Ils disent que je vais être le premier à mourir, informa James. A cause de Lily. Tué par un psychopathe.

-C'est la première chose intelligente que j'entends ces deux-là dire, gloussa Remus.

-Héééé ! Se plaignit Sirius. Je dis des trucs intelligents !

-Ca sera probablement la raison pour laquelle tu seras le deuxième à mourir, dit James.

-J'ai pas tout compris là, répondit Sirius, perdu.

-Tu te feras tuer, à cause des choses _si intelligentes_ que tu auras dites à une fille que tu auras trompé, expliqua Remus tout en se moquant de la moue de Sirius

-Je ne me ferais _pas_ tuer par une fille ! Dit-il. Elles m'aiment toutes !

-Ouais, ouais. Répètes-le toi et peut-être qu'un jour tu commenceras à y croire, déclara Peter.

-Tu dis ça maintenant, mais tu seras le troisième à mourir. Tu serais incapable de vivre sans nous deux, dit Sirius, boudeur, en montrant James et lui-même du doigt. Et tu regretteras de ne pas m'avoir cru.

-Super ! Dit Remus avec un sourire moqueur, en posant son livre sur ses genoux. Ca veut dire que je serais le dernier à mourir !

-On dirait bien, répondit Sirius en hochant la tête.

-Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de surprise. J'ai toujours été le plus malin de nous quatre. »

Il rit lorsque trois oreillers atterrirent sur son visage.

« -Alors ? Auriez-vous l'obligeance de me dire comment est-ce que je vais mourir ? Demanda curieusement Remus, les balayant du regard. »

-De vieillesse, répondit Sirius assez rapidement.

-Intoxication alimentaire, dit Peter.

-Pour une raison noble, lança James.

-Alors je vais mourir trois fois ? Se moqua Remus, avec un léger sourire. »

Les trois compères levèrent les yeux au ciel.

« -Et pourquoi ne parions-nous pas sur la raison de ta mort ? Suggéra Sirius avec une tête à faire peur. Tu laisseras celui qui a raison être le parrain de ton enfant ! »

Les trois autres lancèrent un regard perplexe à Sirius.

« -Sirius, nous serions morts à ce moment-là, dit James.

-Ah, ouais. Oubliez ça, dit Sirius. »

Il avait un petit air déçu. Qui ne dura pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ricanait à nouveau.

« -Tu n'as qu'à laisser notre place à notre enfant ! Dit-il. Ca serait pas trop bien ? Mon gosse qui devient le parrain de celui de Remus ! »

Remus et James gémirent de concert.

« -Sirius, c'est aussi impossible. »

Il les regarda, interdit, avant d'émettre un « Oh » de compréhension et acquiesça pour lui-même.

Peter regarda ses trois amis.

« -Pourquoi est-ce que ça serait impossible ? Demanda-t-il. J'ai pas compris. »

Ils rigolèrent puis James ébouriffa ses cheveux avec affection et leur précédente conversation se perdit dans leur rire.

Cinq ans plus tard, James Potter fut tué chez lui, à Godric's Hollow, par le Lord Noir en personne en essayant de protéger sa femme, Lily Potter et son fils, Harry Potter, de celui-ci.

Quatorze ans après la mort de James, Sirius Black fut assassiné par sa cousine Bellatrix Lestrange, dans le Ministère de la Magie. Il tomba à travers le voile.

Deux ans se succédèrent à la mort de Sirius, Peter Pettigrow se donna à la mort dans le manoir Malefoy, coupable de la mort de ses deux meilleurs amis.

La même année, Remus Lupin mourrut durant la bataille finale contre Voldemort, se battant pour sa raison noble, et pour ses vieux amis perdus.

Et, au beau milieu de tout ça, Harry Potter, le fils de James et le filleul de Sirius, devint le parrain de Ted Lupin, le fils de Remus.

* * *

Je tenais ici à remercier Halfbloodhannah une fois de plus pour son autorisation à publier la traduction. En effet, aprés une énorme méprise, je croyais bien qu'elle ne m'adresserait plus jamais la parole comme la pauvre larve humaine que je suis.

Et bien entendu, je conseille vivement à ceux qui sont assez ami avec l'anglais d'aller consulter son profil pour lire ses autres chef d'oeuvre.

* * *


End file.
